<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil Made Me Do It by ShinyGreenApple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241933">The Devil Made Me Do It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGreenApple/pseuds/ShinyGreenApple'>ShinyGreenApple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Present Tense, Rough Kissing, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGreenApple/pseuds/ShinyGreenApple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He risks a glance in the rebel's direction, her face a mixture of horror and satisfaction and lust, knuckles white from the tight grip she held on the crop. </p><p>"I'm only letting you enjoy this because I do, too," she purrs with uncharacteristic confidence, hand drawn back, already eager to strike him again. </p><p>In spite of his best attempts, he's unable to hold back the guttural groan that passes his lips when she lets her hand fall. Panting, he turns to her, face twisted in a wicked grin in spite of his shortness of breath. </p><p>"Not so different after all, then, are we?" He taunts. </p><p>He laughs at the stinging blow that his words earn him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil Made Me Do It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My hand slipped. This was popular on Twitter so I've polished it a bit and put it here. </p><p>This is not my typical fluffy GingerRose, this is shameless smut. Heed the tags, and as always, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux braces himself over the bathroom counter, shoulders rounded, hair falling out of place as his own crop licks at his clenched cheeks,  his greatcoat pushed aside to expose his backside beneath the tight-fitting fabric of his jodhpurs. His teeth dig painfully into his lower lip as it bites him over and over, the pain barely distracting him from how aroused he is. He has been unsuccessful thus far in his attempts not to flinch or moan. </p><p> </p><p>He risks a glance in the rebel's direction, her face a mixture of horror and satisfaction and lust, knuckles white from the tight grip she held on the crop.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm only letting you enjoy this because I do, too," she purrs with uncharacteristic confidence, hand drawn back, already eager to strike him again.</p><p> </p><p>In spite of his best attempts, he's unable to hold back the guttural groan that passes his lips when she lets her hand fall. Panting, he turns to her, face twisted in a wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Not so different after all, then, are we?" He taunts, chest heaving with every breath.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs at the stinging blow that his words earn him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" she hisses, suddenly unsure of herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Dameron doesn't know you have me here, does he?" he asks, with almost a sing-song inflection. He smiles when she doesn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>"What Dameron doesn't know won't hurt him, now, will it?" He continues tauntingly, voice miraculously even. His tongue flicks out almost imperceptibly, wetting his frustratingly perfect lips, now swollen from his gnawing.</p><p> </p><p>She lowers her hand slowly, thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>His crop drops from her grasp and hits the floor with an unceremonious clack. "He says if I'm set on letting you live, you're my problem to take care of."</p><p> </p><p>Hux gives her an even more unsettling smile in response. "Then come here, winsome, wicked girl, and <em>take care</em> of me."</p><p> </p><p>"Only one of us is wicked," she snaps, teeth gritted.</p><p> </p><p>"Pots and kettles," he croons. "Did you learn nothing from your unsavory little friend? The one who sold you out to me? Best credits I ever spent, I only wish now that I kept you, I had no idea you were such fun.”</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you," she replies, a stuttering whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"No," he whispers back, straightening to his full height. "You're not capable of hate. Show me what you <em>are</em> capable of. I promise you, you won't be sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes drop for a split second to the swell in his pants and then back up at him, nostrils flared and lips curled in frustrated resignation. "Fuck you!" she scowls, lunging at him and grabbing him by the lapels, infuriated by the silvery laughter that her actions are rewarded with. "Cold-hearted, disgusting," she mutters, even as her hands go to his fly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sticks and stones," he grins, making quick work of his belt in a hasty attempt to aid her fumbling hands. His own fingers dip quickly and nimbly into her waistband and his efforts are rewarded with a slap across the face.</p><p> </p><p>"Feisty little hypocrite, aren't you?" he smiles down at her, haughty, pale cheek quickly reddening where her hand had landed.</p><p> </p><p>"Just let me get this over with," she growls.</p><p> </p><p>"I am," he replies, almost soothingly, his free hand grabbing a hank of her hair and pulling lightly, forcing her to look up at him. "But let me keep my promise. I am a man of my word."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," she spits, too overcome with lust to care.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect," he leers.</p><p> </p><p>His height makes the angle frustratingly awkward, and after a few moments, to his delight, she allows him to pick her up and pin her to the wall, his fingers dipping into her in gentle exploration even as her small hand wraps around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" she pants as he slips one digit fully inside her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think," he pants, hips jerking into her grasp, "that we can at least both have one fleeting pleasure after all we've been through?" He grunts desperately, thrusting into her hand with as much restraint as he can muster.</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough," she replies shakily, eyes squeezed tight.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," he says, feebly. "Now will you shut that mouth and just -- "</p><p> </p><p>Her lips crashing almost painfully into his prevent him from finishing that sentence, and he is all too eager to return with a bruising kiss of his own as he adds a second finger, encouraged by the feeling of her trembling thighs gripping his waist.</p><p> </p><p>She had never felt so smothered, pressed between the durasteel wall at her back and the disgraced general against her front, and inside her, his teeth nipping aggressively at her lips and tongue. And to her horror, she never wants it to stop,cheeks burning as she thumbs the tip of his cock, almost proud of the precum that was beginning to coat her fingers as he ruts desperately into her touch.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop," he whispers, his forehead pressed painfully against her own.</p><p> </p><p>"But I thought --"</p><p> </p><p>"You first," he growls.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised but curious, she removes her hand and is overcome with an onslaught of attention from him, his tongue in her mouth, then teeth at her neck, all the while his fingers doing things to her that she never imagined he would have even known how to do, let alone so well.</p><p> </p><p>To her shame, it’s all she can do to throw her hands around his neck and cling to him for dear life as he fulfills his promise to her, heat slowly rising within and growing hotter with every stroke of his nimble hand. She had not intended for this to happen,and she now bites at her own lip for a myriad of reasons, not least of all the fact that one of the most reprehensible men in the galaxy is driving her mad in the best possible way. She cracks an eye open to find him smiling at her as she grows slicker under his touch. She squeezes it shut again, horrified at herself, but unable to concentrate on anything but the non-existent distance between them; the roughness of his heavy coat against her arms as she clings to him, the fading smell of his cologne, the slick, soft ginger hair at her fingertips. She forces herself to try and forget who he was for a moment, hiding her face against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing to blush over, darling. Like I said, no one knows. No harm done behind closed doors, hmm?” He loves how conflicted she is about how much she's enjoying this, loves the feeling of her eyelashes fluttering against his neck as she fought the inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand wanders upwards, fingers digging into that well-kept hair and pulling in a way that she knows must hurt him, fighting the sobs of pleasure that he was so good at coaxing, his heavy breathing hot and loud against her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be ashamed, you deserve this," he whispers into her ear. "We both do. Come for me, Sweetling."</p><p> </p><p>Unable to resist any longer, she lets release wash over her, wrapping her legs around him even tighter as she’s overtaken by the climax his touch has conjured, shaking uncontrollably, desperately trying to stifle the whimpers of relief escaping her lips while he continues to stroke her into merciless oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles wickedly at the feeling of her convulsing against him, yet has little time to be pleased with himself - her hand is quick to return to him, stroking him with such finesse and timing that he was unable to stop himself from thrusting into her touch, shamefully, tenderly burying his face against her as he, too, begins to tremble inevitably.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a monster," she hisses into his ear, before reclaiming his mouth, his lower lip grasped painfully between her teeth, unsurprised when he presses against her harder, nearly crushing her against the wall as he comes, his hips stuttering recklessly against her, before slowing, yanking his lip from her grasp and sinking his teeth aggressively into the flesh between her neck and shoulder, certain to leave an ugly bruise.</p><p> </p><p>She can almost feel the shame and disappointment roiling off him as he finally loosens his grip on her, lowering her to her feet again as he desperately tries to catch his breath. He takes one, two steps back, refusing to make eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>She glances down at her uniform, taking note of the glistening white stain splattered across her shirt and the waistband of her pants.</p><p> </p><p>"What a mess you've made," she comments, almost disinterestedly, wiping her sticky hand on her leg.</p><p> </p><p>"So . . . he begins blandly, the realization of what he has done finally hitting him full force."Dameron's <em>given</em> me to you, has he? You own me?" he sneers.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Hux," she replies coolly. "You can't own another person."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what?" he inquires bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just 'my problem' is all," she answers, the ghost of a smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You say that as if you enjoy having a problem," he frowns, tucking himself back into his pants.</p><p> </p><p>"Fixing things has always been my specialty." She gives him a lopsided smile.</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head to one side, staring at her curiously."And messes?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The bigger, the better," she smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do better," he deadpans. "If you'll let me."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you can, Hux," she smiles coyly. "That's why I insisted on keeping you alive."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, neither of them had control over this situation. </p><p>... But Hux is now whipped in more ways than one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>